Field of Invention and Prior Art
This invention relates to caliper brakes and is particularly directed to rotors therefor which are adapted as replacement parts for different types of caliper brakes.
Caliper or disc brakes are in common usage in the industry, especially in sport cars and racing cars, and special equipment is available for customizing cars equipped with disc or caliper brakes. Rotors for such brakes commonly comprise two parallel annular wear faces connected by fan blades, so that, on rotation, air is induced to flow between the wear faces. Means is provided for attaching such rotors to the hub of the vehicle. Such devices are illustrated, for example, in U.S. PATS. No. 2,908,358, 3,403,760, 3,749,416, and 3,780,834.